Infinity Plus One
by Bason
Summary: A series of Elsanna one-shots/drabbles, all based on a random word. Rating may change. Chapter three is DRUNK,
1. Mistletoe

Author's Notes: Every now and then I write and an Elsanna one-shot is born! Every chapter tells a random story (more likely a drabble) of our girls based on a just as random word. Like I said, they are all Elsanna loving!

This first one will be my Christmas one-shot, by the way.

I hope you enjoy it, and Happy Holidays to you all!

* * *

_Infinity Plus one:_

**Mistletoe**

The servants of the Royal Palace of Arendelle were worried.

It had all started early on Christmas morning when Charles, the senior butler, began his task of opening all windows and doors on the first floor of the castle. The sun was bright and the wind chilly and he was eager to allow it to spread throughout the mansion. He achieved his commitment on most of the building; the only place missing was the grand hall where the Christmas ball was to be held that evening. He quickened his pace, as it was necessary to commence with the preparations at once. Yet, when he reached the entrance to the dance hall he noticed that the huge oak doors had already been opened, the window's curtains pulled back and the Christmas tree lit. He had been delighted at the find, even more so at not having to wonder who had been his eager helping hand. He moved to hurriedly thank his aide, but as he neared the figure sitting on the framework of the door he realized that she was everything but jovial on that morning.

"Princess Anna, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling to her level. He frowned in curiosity at the strange expression on the princess's features.

Princess Anna had both her legs and arms crossed and her face was unusually serious although her eyes held a shine of petulant determination. She stared straight ahead, granting the butler a swift glance to answer his question with a nod.

A silent princess Anna, that was even more bizarre. He stood, and wondered how to approach the subject of her odd behavior as well as her inconvenient choice for lounging; he had to decorate the dance hall after all.

Unluckily, or luckily as his relieved sigh would reveal, a whisper prevented him from addressing those issues.

"Psst!" He heard from a corner. Searching for the source, he found two maids prying around the wall. He would have deemed their actions improper, but their expressions were full of apprehension and their eyes which switched from him to the princess and back again, spiked his curiosity more than his desire to scold them.

He opted to leave the princess, who was ignoring him anyway, in place of obeying the gesture that beckoned him. Pulled by impatient servant's hands, he found himself hidden from the princess's view. Charles turned to the impertinent women with an expectant raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't bother her." The tallest, blond woman said.

"Excuse me?" Charles replied, his frown deepening. He looked between the two maids who insisted with their mouths as with their anxious body gestures that the princess should remain unperturbed; it was something that he could not comprehend. "What's going on?"

"We don't exactly know." Spoke the shorter, redheaded one. "But the guards say that Princess Anna has been sitting in that same spot since a minute after twelve at dawn."

"What?" He wondered, his eyes shrinking in suspicion.

"We know. It's very odd." The redhead added, while the blond one nodded in accord.

And with that he could agree, the action was very odd, but then Princess Anna had always been an odd one. As a child the princess had a knack for startling the serving staff with her findings of the most disgusting worms. She had also enjoyed conversations with wall paintings and the staring of doors; her sister's door to be more specific. So perhaps, this new quirk shouldn't surprise them much.

However, it was still very inopportune.

"Well, either way, she still has to move if we are to redecorate the hall." Charles replied.

"I wouldn't advise to even suggest her moving." The blond shook her head rapidly, like the idea was nefarious.

"Or nearing her too much." The ginger added.

"And why is that?" Charles asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Because she gets a little…brutal, when someone tries to go inside the dance hall." The blond whispered.

"Did you just call your princess a savage?" Charles questioned angrily.

"Oh no, no! I would never!" The blond defended herself.

"No sir, she would never, and neither would I, we would never!" The redhead sputtered quickly. "It's just that, we already tried and she… well, let's not speak of that." She shook her head. "We just think it might be best to get someone who could reach her better, emotionally speaking I mean." She explained.

Charles exhaled gravely, he gave the princess another glance. She still sat there, looking like an unmoving Indian in a trance, muttering under her breath and glaring daggers at the wall before her.

"Very well then." He acquiesced, returning his gaze to the maids. "Go fetch the Ice Deliverer." He said, turning his back on them to keep an eye on the princess. The maids scurried away to follow his orders. "Who could be more emotionally close to her than him?" He mumbled to himself, glad that if he were correct all would be done with before lunch.

By the time Kristoff made it to the royal palace – around 11:45am – it was clear to Charles that the schedule had been thrown through the window. To make it worst, the ice deliverer took all the time in the world to make it to the hidden corner closest to the dance hall.

"What's the problem?" Kristoff asked at once as he chewed on a carrot.

The butler adjusted his suit, as if with it he could also press his frustrations down. "Sadly, I regret to say that the princess, your girlfriend, is the problem."

Kristoff nodded, completely unsurprised. It was not the first time he had heard that. He leaned around the wall to where the servant was pointing, and found his girlfriend lying on her back under the doorway.

"Hum." He said simply, taking another bite from the carrot.

"Is that all you have to say?" The butler frowned.

Kristoff swallowed. "What do you want me to say?" He shrugged.

"Nothing!" Charles hissed. "I want you to do something about her. We need to go into the hall to prepare everything for tonight's ball and the maids said she's been somewhat…uncooperative."

The blond man nodded. He raised his shoulders again before saying in a rather nonchalant voice. "I'll see what I can do."

Charles wondered if the ice deliverer could take a more leisure pace on his way to the princess. He suspected the man could achieve only tree velocities with his body: slow, slower, and stopped. Nonetheless, as the blond man finally stood before the princess, Charles decided to ignore each offense he could be spewing to him at that moment. He stared from behind the corner as Kristoff spoke with his girlfriend.

"Hey Anna." He said.

Princess Anna looked up to him and acknowledged him by raising her right hand in a peace sign, but she neither said nor did anything else.

Kristoff held in a snort.

"Yeah, so…want to get lunch? It's past twelve and I'm starving." He said, gesturing with his head towards the invisible dining hall.

She shook her head rejecting the invitation.

"Come on Anna, you have to eat." The blond man countered. He took a step forward but was quickly halted by the glare and extended arms of the princess.

Kristoff coked his head, confused. "You…don't want me to come closer?

Anna swayed her head from side to side, as if that should have been obvious.

Kristoff nodded, "I see." And kept nodding as he walked back to the butler.

"That's it?" Charles glared at him.

"Yes. Approaching a woman who doesn't want you in her personal space is called harassment you know?"

The butler looked at him drily. "I know the queen signed that law shortly after you and the princess became official, but you might be exaggerating a bit."

"Tell that to the queen." Kristoff refuted. He still remembered the last time the queen had almost pierced his foot with an icicle when he had tried to give Anna a surprise hug from behind; the subdued tone in which she threatened to lock him up for eternity was the king of his nightmares to this day.

The butler huffed, trying to think of another way in which he could draw the princess away from the dancehall, and although Kristoff smirked at his helplessness, he decided to try a little bit harder at helping the poor servant.

"Alright man, wait here." Kristoff said.

The next time Charles saw him, an hour and twenty five minutes later (he had been counting), Kristoff was accompanied by Olaf the snowman and a reindeer. The stress had suddenly reached his nape.

"You can't come into the palace with a reindeer!" He almost shouted.

"His name is Sven." Kristoff said calmly, sharing yet another carrot with the reindeer.

"Whatever, get him out!" He demanded.

"Now easy there, I could take him out, but then Olaf would follow me, and these two are your last hope." Kristoff shrugged, ready to retract his help. He was quite uncaring about his issues, actually.

Charles looked from Kristoff, to Olaf to the reindeer. He sighed, knowing full well his left eyebrow was twitching by now.

"Fine." He stood aside, motioning with his hand for them to proceed.

Kristoff grinned, before turning to the snowman. "Go Olaf."

"This is not going to work." Olaf replied, shaking his head.

"Just go." The blond man replied.

"Okay but, it won't work." Olaf restated, extricating himself from the corner. He put on a big smile and opened his arms as he made his way over to Anna, judging that his best action would be to warm her heart first.

…he couldn't even warm her foot as it pressed against his small body.

Instantly, he deflated. "No hugs?" He asked. Anna shook her head in negative. Crestfallen, he returned to the corner.

"We might have to be a bit more forceful." Kristoff concluded. "Sven!" He called, taking out another carrot.

The reindeer ate it in one bite before backtracking.

"What is he doing?" Charles asked, alarmed.

"Just watch." Kristoff dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

After backtracking some more, Sven took off, doubling the corner at full speed. He galloped with the absolute intention of running Anna over, or so it seemed. But Anna stood, placing her feet firmly on the floor and, crossing her arms over her chest, glared down at Sven. She kept her ground and Sven, afraid that Anna would never step out of his path, tripped over his front legs sliding the rest of the way to the door.

Gravely, Anna shook a finger at him, and with a whine Sven ran back to his best friend.

"Oh, my God, what am I going to do now?" Charles whined, rubbing a hand over his frustrated face while his supposed helpers laughed at his misfortune.

"I told you it wouldn't work." Olaf said, which managed to make Kristoff laugh even more.

"Stop laughing! This is a catastrophe! It's already five in the afternoon, how am I going to get this place settled before everyone arrives?" The butler shouted, glaring at Kristoff.

The ice deliverer brushed a tear of mirth away. "Why don't you ask the queen?" He smirked.

Charles eyes widened at the suggestion. Of course! Who better to deal with the princess than the queen herself? He took off to the queen's study at once, while Kristoff continued to chuckle behind him.

Charles had been muttering to the queen since she had retrieved her, all the way down to the dancehall. Elsa listened attentively, although mostly amusedly. That her sister had camped under a door since dawn, prohibiting anyone from entering the hall as if she were a petulant child, well it was certainly humorous, be it true or not; she knew her sister enough to know of her curious habits though.

The queen hid her smile as she followed the man to the lower floor. A divert glint found home in her eyes at the sight of her sister exactly how her servant had described her. The princess had her legs crossed underneath her and her hands tapping at her thighs in a very impatient manner.

"You see your Highness?" The butler whispered.

"Indeed." The queen replied, filled with curiosity at her sister's behavior.

"Well then, will you retrieve her? Your ball is supposed to commence but in a few hours." Charles said, his voice taking a frantic tone. To think of all he would have to do in such a short time; his hair was sure to fall off.

"Let me talk to her." Elsa said, moving towards her sister.

"Go at 'em tiger!" Kristoff said through a mouthful of carrot.

"This will work." Olaf commented.

She ignored them both as she neared her sister. Elsa held onto her dress when she bended to look at Anna's face. The princess, who had been lost in thought, was surprised to see her sister before her.

"Anna, the servants say you are being a nuisance." She teased, a smirk on her lips. "What's going on?"

Anna gave a quick glare towards the corner. Then, with a single finger, she invited her sister closer. A curious frown on her face, Elsa lowered a knee to the ground and leaned closer towards Anna. When she was but a breath away, Anna pointed to the ceiling. Following the finger, the queen glanced up to see a mistletoe hanging from the doorframe.

'_Oh!'_ Was all the queen had time to think, because as soon as her gaze dropped back to her little sister's faint blue eyes Anna captured her lips between her own. The princess pressed her mouth against her sister's firmly, soundly, allowing nothing to come between them in that precise moment. She felt her sister gasp and used the opportunity to probe within the queen's mouth with her tongue, quickly but expertly. She finished the kiss a pop of their lips.

That being done, Anna stood, leaving her sister stupefied in her kneeled position, and released a sigh of satisfaction.

"Finally! I can't believe I had to wait all day for you to come down." Anna said, reaching to help her sister onto her feet. She grinned, and wiped some of her lipstick from below the queen's lip. "Merry Christmas Anna!" She said to herself, chirpily, before rounding the corner from where all the boys were watching. She patted a smirking Kristoff on the shoulder, ignored the dumfounded butler, and continued to skip down the hallway.

The end

* * *

Author's notes: I don't even know what that was, a crack-fic? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (or hated it) enough to leave me a review! Please don't hesitate to do so, they allow me to know what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, and just simply motivate me to continue writing!

Every chapter in this story is a one-shot, like I said before (although some one-shot could be sequels to previous one-shots) and it shall stay open and ongoing until I run out of ideas. That said, you are all exhorted to let me know in a review or pm if there's something in particular you would want to see with our girls and/or a particular word you would like me to explore.

Once again, thank you for taking the time to read. Happy Holidays!


	2. Bookworm

Author's Notes: This was not supposed to be number two (darksaber92, yours is coming up, I swear!), still I hope you enjoy it.

Its 3:46 am right now, so a lot of errors will probably be in here. I'll check them out later.

Thank you for reading, and thank you even more if you review!

* * *

Infinity plus One:

**Bookworm**

Elsa's parents had always thought her an exemplary child, for not only was their eldest daughter beautiful and well-mannered, but she exceeded in academics, was the president of her class, performed fairly well in sports and even did voluntary work around their community.

Elsa was the epitome of perfection, or so the boys that approached her father with the desire to date her would say. Luckily for her parents, Elsa had no interest whatsoever in any of those young men, allowing her father the satisfaction of turning them away (sometimes even amusing himself with the bluff of a threat). The beautiful, blue eyed young woman had decided as soon as she finished high school little over a year ago, that she would pursue a college degree in architecture, something that made her parents awfully proud; her father often went to the market with a puff chest as he chanted her praises to the clerks; Elsa knew this because her younger sister, Anna, loved to make her laugh by emulating him.

And speaking of Anna, she too was very loved by her parents. Even though, younger by barely three years, she was nothing like her older sister. She had come out a redhead, probably a remnant from her mother's side of the family. Her mother would acquiesced to that as long as it was agreed that most of her personality came from his father's genes, for where Elsa was calm and collected, Anna was impulsive, overly expressive and loud; not that her parents thought them bad qualities to have, but it did make for a rather problematic childhood. That in mind, something told them that although Anna was still in the middle of high school, she would probably not be following in her sister's footsteps and entering college. Her parents knew this and they were still mentally debating whether to insist or resign on the concept when the time came (the father wanted to resign as long as she found something to do with her life while the mother wanted to insist because how else was she to find something to do with her life). For the moment however, they were fairly happy with her performance in school. She had B's instead of A's, although that might be thanks to her sister's constant help (or pestering, as Anna would playfully put it). And she stayed as far away from school clubs and any leadership opportunity that could be presented her way. In all honesty, Anna might seem a little selfish, considering she only did voluntary work if her sister asked for some company, but in reality her parents knew she was still just very much like a child, concentrating on the present and its joys (even if her father joked that they should get her tested for ADHD). Still, they were proud of her too, because she may not like studying much, but at 16 years old Anna already had a part time job as a clown in the near-by McDonalds. So, for all her childish manners, they had no doubt that Anna was hardworking.

In a general and very evident way, Elsa and Anna were nothing alike. Keeping that in mind it was amazing to her parents that adding the differences in age they still managed to be glued at the hip. Rarely was Elsa seen without Anna, that time consisting of only when they were in their respective schools. But Elsa was the one who would make sure Anna would wake up to even go to school at all, she would also take her in her 18th birthday present, a light blue Mazda3, assigning her as permanent shotgun (the rule prevailed even when she went out with other friends, who already knew the front seat was Anna's reign) and permitting her to put whatever music she liked; fortunately they seemed to like the same refined kind of music: jazz, classics and the sorts. Obviously, Elsa was also the one to pick her up from school, make sure she did her homework and magically contain her energy enough to keep her in the house for family gatherings during the holidays. For her part, Anna was the only one capable of breaking Elsa's composed façade, with her the blond laughed out loud, she teased and she joked, she watched trashy TV, went out to clubs she knew Anna was not supposed to be in, and even listened to Lady Gaga (one of the few exceptions of contemporary music they listened to).

Her parents knew all of this, mostly because Anna would recount it to them with the strangest out-of-this-world expression on her face. She looked almost dreamy as she retold everything she and her sister had done during the day. Her father found that very odd, her mother thought it to be one more of her quirks, but neither would think to question it; glad to know the sisters loved each other very much. After all, when the parents were gone, they would only have each other.

Besides, what with all the peculiar behavior from Anna (she had not outgrown childish actions like stuffing her face with chocolate, talking to paintings, dancing and singing around the house as if she was reenacting a Disney movie scene), it was hard for them to think too much or even reach a conclusion about her thought process. Elsa was nothing like that, not strangely peculiar at all.

Except…when she was.

Let it be known that it occurred rarely, but it always happened when she was home and her sister was not.

"Andrew, where is Elsa?" Maroon eyebrows bended inwards in the face of a middle aged woman. Her thin lips pursed as she waited for her husband's reply.

"I don't know, Marta. Reading?" He suggested. His mustache deep within the newspaper he was reading and his legs propped on the living room's small center table.

Marta left her teacup on the table beside her husband's feet, and rose in search of her eldest daughter. She knew she was old enough to not be checked on every few hours, but she was still her mother, it was her job to worry.

She had not to go far to find her though. Entering the hallway adjacent to the living room, she encountered Elsa sitting on a comfortable armchair close to the entrance of the house. Her husband had been right, Elsa was reading like every other young adult was probably not doing on their free Saturday. However, that chair she was currently curled in had not been there that morning, she was sure.

Perplexed at her daughter's odd behavior she asked, "Elsa, what are you doing there?"

Elsa startled at the unexpected voice, her eyes falling rapidly on its owner, "Oh! Mother! Well, I'm reading." She presented the book she had in her hand, to which her mother paid little mind.

"Yes I see that, but, why there, by the door?" She asked, wondering why her daughter had dragged the comfiest but also biggest couch in the house to seat beside the door when she had a large and cozy bed in the room she shared with her sister.

"Ah, well, because…" The blond shifted her eyes around the hallway. "I-I like the lighting." She finished quickly.

The lighting of which she spoke came from a small window by the door. Its design allowed only two rectangles of sunlight to enter the house and hit the armrest of the couch.

"For the lighting…" The mother said, unconvinced.

"….yes." Elsa replied in that calm and controlled voice of hers. But Marta was her mother, she knew her even better than her dearest sister Anna, or at least, enough to know she was hiding something. Nonetheless, Marta accepted that response with a nod and left her daughter to her own devices, returning to her chair on the living room. She retook her tea cup and continued to imbibe it.

"Where was she?" Andrew asked, his eyes rising to hers but only for a second.

"Like you said, reading." She replied nonchalantly.

The tall brown-haired man smiled, pleased with both himself and his daughter's brightness. While other young people were out there wrecking their lives, here was his daughter, home, feeding her intelligent brain, while his other daughter, although out of his house, was working. His chest swelled.

Meanwhile, Elsa sighed in relief, glad her mother had dropped the issue. She was not sure how she could explain her current actions since she couldn't even comprehend them herself. She just needed to be there, by the door.

So that Saturday went like this: Elsa and Anna's father read three different newspapers, then went out to the backyard to busy himself on his workshop until Marta was done with lunch when he was then forced to take a bath before settling on the table to eat. He asked not where Elsa was, believing his daughter to be so engrossed in her book that she had asked her mother to take her lunch up to her room. Something close to that had occurred, but instead of to her room Marta took the lunch to the threshold, where she found Elsa texting away on her cellphone. She was quickly informed by a despondent daughter that her youngest offspring would be returning home much later than previously thought because the following clown could not make it to her shift. The older woman accepted the news offhandedly and instructed Elsa to eat all of her lunch if she planned to keep reading by the door; she knew the blond ate little when her sister was not present.

Elsa spent the day like that, sitting by the door long enough to finish her Harry Potter series. She could barely wait for Anna to get home, to narrate to her a synthetized version of the books since her sister had never had the attention span to finish even one.

It was after her parents had retreated to their bedroom for the night (relatively early that evening) and she had opened the first page of a new book a friend of hers had suggested (Hunger Games) that the front door's lock clicked.

Elsa instantly dropped the book to her lap, forgetting to dog-ear the page. Her blue eyes widened slightly, expectantly, as the door was pushed ajar. In came her ginger haired sister sporting a red circle dot on each cheek and her colorful buffoon dress completed with orange fireman boots. She carried an exhausted expression that did not go with her clownish attire at all, and Elsa could not help the flush of her cheeks as she thought of how utterly adorable her younger sister looked.

Slowly, pale blue eyes met with darker ones, and enlarged instantly filling with delighted surprise.

"Elsa!" Anna said, her freckles becoming more visible with her smile.

"Hey Anna." Elsa replied, her soft voice sounding almost like a whisper.

Anna grinned and finally took notice of the big couch. She cocked her head, quirking a curious eyebrow. "Um, why are you sitting there?"

Elsa's mouth opened, but nothing came out, she seemed to come to the realization that she had not thought of how to explain her actions when her sister would so obviously ask.

She stuttered, grasping for an answer. Her eyes shifted to everything, her book, the armrests of the couch, the floor, everything that was not her sister, "Ah, um…I just felt like reading over here." She said, her orbs rising to meet with Anna's dubious gaze. So she felt the need to add, "Alright, and I wanted to welcome you after your work day so…welcome home."

Anna's grin turned into a smirk. "So what you mean to say is that, you sat there all day waiting for me just because you wanted to see me as soon as I crossed that door." She stated more than asked. The teasing all knowing smile darkened the red color of Elsa's flush.

"I-If you want to put it that way." Elsa coincided averting her eyes bashfully.

Anna seemed to glow at the reluctant response. She neared the couch and rested her palms on the closest armrest, leaning towards her sister. "Where are mom and dad?" She asked, a glint in her blue orbs.

"Sleeping, I think." Elsa replied, peering up at her sister through her long eyelashes.

"Good." The redhead whispered, placing a hand on her sister's pale cheek. It was cold to the touch, yet comforting in its familiarity. It always urged her to do what she did next. Leaning down, Anna placed her red lips on Elsa's unpainted ones, a deep kiss of welcome, of love and desire.

Elsa moaned softly into the kiss, pushing herself up on the arms of the couch to press more firmly against her sister's mouth. Anna pecked her upper-lip once before detaching herself. She delighted in the way Elsa's enamored features surged forward trailing after the departing warmth of her lips.

Elsa's eyes fluttered at the extended loss of contact. She found her sister smiling fondly at her. Anna caressed her cheek with her thumb before pressing a quick kiss to the flesh. She straightened afterwards, taking Elsa's hand instead.

"I'm exhausted" A sighed supported her words. "How about a bath together?" She suggested grinning and wiggling her eyebrows.

The burning sensation that had reddened all of her face extended to her neck. Yet she put no resistance as her sister pulled her towards the upstairs bathroom. And when Anna whined about being too tired and asked Elsa to help undress her, she complied willingly.

The End


	3. Drunk

Author's notes: The title and most of the story is based on an idea given to me by **darksaber92**. Hence, I hope he/she (as well as the rest of you) enjoys it.

* * *

Infinity plus One:

**Drunk**

Elsa felt it was due time.

There was a clear bottle of red wine sitting at the center of her wooden desk and the queen was certain it had somehow obtained magical powers of its own, acquiring the ability to speak and calling out to her in the softest and sweetest whisper she had yet to hear.

It chanted: have me, drink me, savor me…

And Elsa was already twenty two years old.

Furthermore, she was the queen! How was it possible that having already passed the allotted age limit for drinking (that being twenty one years of age) and being the current queen, she had yet to taste what the adults within her kingdom went crazy over?

It was certainly ridiculous, Elsa coincided. So she stood, went over to her nearest cabinet to procure a tall wineglass and a refined bottle of red wine and returned to her chair ready to bask in one of the many liberties of adulthood.

Yet, she took more time staring at the bottle than retrieving the corkscrew from one of her desk's drawers. And when she finally took the wine container from its resting place and unscrewed it, the overly sweet odor that invaded her nostrils almost made her gag.

She took it away from her nose and gulped down her nausea. She could do this, she told herself, she would do this.

And she would do it right! So she ignored the smell and poured the wine up to the rim of the glass.

Elsa looked at it apprehensively, taking the glass in her left hand and lifting it to her lips. She ignored the anxiety that was brewing in the pit of her stomach and took the first sip.

It tasted like the strangest combination of bitter and sugary she had ever had the displeasure of tasting; bittersweet could not even begin to describe it.

But since she was a grown up woman, and she had heard that the first sip was always the worst one, she tried it again, this time as a huge gulp, moving the liquor around her mouth once before ingesting it.

That had been slightly less overbearing, she observed; her taste buds seemed to be getting accustomed to it already. The possibility filled her with a strange pride that urged her to imbibe the rest of the glass in a long chug.

Well! That had not been so bad. She was beginning to feel a rather peculiar tingling sensation on her tongue which she thought she enjoyed, but she was not sure. She was also uncertain of how much she liked the beverage. So she would need to try it again, for the sake of the five year old wine, of course.

Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, grabbed the wine bottle and her glass and moved from the chair she was occupying to the most comfortable sofa she had in her study. She reclined her back on one of its armrests, lifting her feet to lay them along the cushioned length of the Victorian couch and, filling her glass for the second time, prepared for a long day of wine tasting.

0-0

Anna, Princess of Arendelle, tapped her foot impatiently as her best friend Kristoff, Royal Ice Deliverer, fawned over the different sledges aligned before him.

She did not share in his excitement, seeing nothing more than the same sleigh in different color, but she was amused by his childish exuberance. The broad shouldered man practically skipped from one sled to another, pointing out parts and forms and traits that she guessed were important for some reason that went way over her head.

She was also missing the cause as to why it was so windy. All of a sudden, in mid-summer day, the air had turned cold, a crispy draft forcing her to drag her shoulders inward in hopes of keeping her own warmth. It was odd to say the least, because the sun was still beating down hard on all that was under it, yet the biting breeze could not be more indifferent to it.

Anna gazed around the expanse of green to see if she was the only one feeling this strange atmosphere. Maybe she was sick and she had yet to notice, but all around her people were holding onto their garments too, clutching their hats for fear of losing them to the wind and huddling together in search of heat.

Anna held onto her cape with her freezing fingers and trotted after Kristoff.

"Kristoff, don't you feel that?" She asked, reaching he's bent form over the rails of a sledge. "And who are you? Santa Clause?" She teased, inspecting the vibrant red color of the vehicle. It had a mixture of reds and golds that urged her to carol. But then, it was not Christmas, independently of what the weather indicated.

"Pardon you. If this was Santa Clause sleigh, its interior would be green. Also, it would include reindeers." He said snobbishly, standing from his crouched position.

"You already have a reindeer Kristoff." Anna replied with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. Only momentarily did she hold that pose, for she was sure the temperature was still descending.

"True that." He acquiesced, nodding. "Where is that reindeer anyway?" He asked no one in particular as his eyes roamed his vicinity.

He found the big reindeer with his face nearing the ornaments of another sledge, on which's left side a horn in the form of a carrot had been placed. Kristoff knew it to be fake but clearly his best friend had yet to reach that conclusion. The blond man surged forward hoping to prevent him from destroying a collectable vehicle he would not be able to pay for another ten years or so.

"Sven! No!" But it was too late. By the time Kristoff and Anna made it to him, the reindeer had already bitten the plastic object. He seemed to instantly realize he was tasting plastic though, and recoiled, or tried to while Kristoff sighed in defeat.

Anna was the first to notice the animal's misfortune while Kristoff continued to shake his head at his behavior. "Ah, Kristoff, I think he's stuck."

"What?" The blond man frowned. Settling his eyes on his friend, he saw that what Anna had said was in fact true. Sven's tongue had somehow gotten glued to the side of the pseudo-carrot! "What the hell? But it's…"

It was summer, he was going to say, but now that he had regained his concentration he was not so sure anymore. He looked to Anna hoping for an explanation, to what Anna simply shook her head having none to give; she was not a weather teller after all.

The man agitated his yellow locks on his head, dismissing every question that could possibly come up, and placed his body by the middle section of the reindeer. He clutched his stomach and gestured for Anna to help him out.

"Grab his neck and let's try to detach him."

The redhead nodded, doing as she was asked. She grabbed onto Sven's thick furry neck and waited until Kristoff counted to three to pull. However when the time came, instead of using her body to haul backwards, her weight pushed her to the ground after she slipped on her own two feet.

First she groaned, the she cursed while rubbing her cool backside. Wait…cool? Frowning at the sensation, she inspected the ground she had yet to stand from. The grass surrounding her was frozen by a thin sheet of cracked ice.

"I think Elsa is pranking you." Kristoff commented. The shock of Anna's fall had melted along with the ice chaining Sven's tongue to the carrot-like-horn. He looked down at her, leaning on his friend's loin.

Anna stared up at him. She gave him an unconvinced glare. Elsa never played pranks on her. Okay, that was not true. She only played them on her, but her pranks (if they could be called that) were so harmless that Anna being the most experienced one, often felt the obligation to merely humor her. So clearly these complicated events could not be a prank. She stood from the grass and dusted her skirt for nothing because the ice had already been absorbed by the fabric.

"Elsa wouldn't use her powers for that." She defended.

"No?" He asked, pointing to a place behind her head.

Anna turned, following the direction of his finger with her eyes to see a gust of wind coming out of one of the higher windows of the castle. Her eyes widened as the quantity of frosted wind that made it their way, and she shivered.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I'm still amazed by the sheer power of her magic. The wind is freezing, but it was only a second ago that it was all the way over there." Anna said, gesturing to the far islet the castle was settled on.

"No. You are just snowing."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked, frowning in confusion. She rotated to stare at him and saw Kristoff raise a hand to place it above her head at the same time that a snowflake fell on her nose.

"Hum, it won't disintegrate." The blond man said, her hand going through the levitating mist.

She raised her head towards the sky to find it block by a white cloud, much like the one Elsa had conjured for Olaf.

"Something is seriously wrong." She said, tightening her cloak around her shoulders.

Kristoff opened his mouth to agree, but someone beat him to it.

"I'll say!" The wind carried to them a cheery voice. Searching for it, Anna and Kristoff saw three snowballs flying with the speedy wind.

The first middle size one rushed by, almost hitting Anna, but the second bigger one certainly did not miss its mark, hitting her straight on the chest. Anna held onto it, as she tried to regain her breath.

"Keep my butt!" The third snowball, Olaf's face, said as it followed the first one to wherever the wind would take them.

"Are you okay Anna?" Kristoff asked, extending a hand to her and trying his best to keep in his laughter.

"Y-yeah." She grunted, settling Olaf's butt on his arms. Carefully, as to not slip on another random layer of ice, she made her way out of the square. Kristoff did not follow her, already knowing where she was headed. He waited until she was out of earshot to start laughing with Sven.

0-0

Sloshing footsteps could be heard in the hallways of the royal castle. Anna ignored the wet trail that followed her as she looked for someone who could tell her about her sister's whereabouts. The snowing cloud above her head had disappeared along with the windy current that left the uppermost window of the left tower of the palace, which told her her sister was probably not in that room anymore. And Anna needed to find her fast, before she froze Arendelle again, or ruined all of her clothing.

Although if she was being serious, truth was that she was worried. Anna could not think of a reason for her composed sister to lose control, but she had; it just had to be something dreadful.

At last, Anna caught sight of one of the maids. She hurried over to her, startling the poor young woman, first with her sudden appearance and then with her disheveled aspect; her hair, although tamed by water, probably still looked worst then when she woke up in the mornings/afternoons.

"Princess Anna, what has happened to you?" The chestnut haired woman asked, pulling on the redhead's cape with the tip of her fingers.

"No time for that. Where is the queen?" Anna asked, retrieving her cape from the woman's grasp.

"Well, she was in her study." The woman said staring directly into Anna's eyes. She accommodated some folded sheets under her right arm.

"But she's not anymore, I know." Anna nodded, gesturing with her hands for the woman to continue.

"Exactly. So she went to the patio." The woman said, and although the voice gave Anna the impression that she was not finished, the princess turned around with the intention to head to the aforementioned place. She was stopped though, by the maid's arm on her elbow. Questioning blue orbs returned to the maid. "Listen princess, I said she went there, which means she's not there now."

"Then where is she?" Anna pressed.

"I'm trying to tell you." The maid moved her up and down once, slowly, accentuating her purpose. "That someone saw her in the library."

"The library, right! I should have thought of that." She nodded resolutely and tried to continue on her way again, yet the maid spoke before she could take one step.

"But that was hours ago." The slightly tanned skin of a hand gesticulated dismissively.

Anna rolled her light blue eyes while an exasperated sigh escaped her. She crossed her arms over her chest and, whishing the woman would just tell her what she needed to know, said, "So…?"

"So she went to the dining room to have lunch, but only had a spoon of rice, a slice of turkey and a slurp of vegetable soup. I know because I was watching! Then she stood freezing and unfreezing a piece of bread that she threw to the pigeons in the garden before giggling her way upstairs to her room. You should have seen her princess! I don't know what she did in her room but Damian, the chef, said she took a blanket down to the kitchen and filled it with those chocolate truffles he makes that you like so much. There might not be any left for dinner tonight, I must warn you. So yes, after that – "

"Samantha! Just tell me where she is now!" Anna practically screamed. She feelt bad for raising her voice, but her head was spinning thanks to that woman. She could not take it anymore!

"Sheesh, that's what I was going to say, no need to shout princess, it's very unbecoming. The queen went back to her study, I doubt she has left it for a while." The brown haired woman shrugged slightly.

The sigh that left Anna's pink lips was one of exhaustion. Yet she breathed in, and when the air calmed her nerves, she thanked the woman who smiled serenely and bowed.

Anna hurried over to the study, wondering if she should talk to Samantha again, later. She probably would, because it seemed to her that the woman was just in need of someone to converse with.

0-0

From all the things her active imagination could have sprouted, what she saw when she entered the study was nowhere close. Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, was playing magic tricks. With her real ice magic, yes, but they were still silly tricks for naïve children! Anna watched, baffled, while Elsa used her transparent cape to hide certain objects in her office (a lamp in that precise moment) and muttered words that sounded awfully like "abracadabra" before uncovering the now frozen lamp. She would do the same thing to unfreeze it, then she would bow to an invisible crowd and move to a different object to repeat the performance.

Anna approached her wearily, with the suspicion that this was not her sister. She extended a hand to touch her arm, but just as she was about to graze the silky fabric of her sleeve, the blond turned abruptly, scaring the lights out of the princess.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, throwing her arms over her sister's shoulders. She planted a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek that resounded in the room with a 'pop'.

Anna wiped her now cold cheek after her sister released her.

"Elsa, what is wrong?" The ginger asked, looking her sister over. She looked fine even if her actions stated otherwise, so she was obviously dubious of her physical state.

"Oh!" The blond clapped her hands together, bringing them up to her face. "Yes! I have that!" She exclaimed.

Anna followed her to a cabinet on the far side of the office. With pep in her step, Elsa retrieved a black bottle from the enclosure. She presented it to Anna.

Anna read the label: Vin Rouge. She frowned confused. Why was she showing her this? What had she said that made her sister think this was related? _'What is wrong?''…"wrong is?...R_ouge vin? Well! That seemed to be a far guess, and an even farther away comprehension of what she had said, but she supposed that was it.

Her French was not very good though so, what was Rouge Vin?

"What is this?" She asked her.

"Wine! Red wine!" Elsa exclaimed excitedly over her possession. She gestured to her desks where Anna counted five empty wine bottles.

"Oh...my God." Anna's widened eyes settled on her sister. Yes, she could see it now, the sparkly eyes, the flushed cheeks, the eternal grin, the loose posture. "You are drunk!"

Anna tried to swallow her shock while Elsa's beam grew, if that was possible.

The queen nodded almost frantically and pushing the bottle against Anna's chest said, "Yes, do you want?"

If Anna had been shocked before, she was stunned solid now. Her rule-abiding sister had just offered her alcohol? To her? A nineteen year old? Really? The princess bit her lip anxiously, mulling her options over. She should not, could not, take advantage of her sister. No, of course not, that was not what a good loving sister like herself would ever do. But then, Elsa was not just her sister, she was her queen! And who was she to not obey the queen? True, she had asked, not demanded, but…those were just semantics!

"Um, sure!" The princess answered eager. The queen giggled and turned to the cabinet to search for another wineglass.

It took a while, but the sisters accomplished to down three more bottles of wine. Or more accurately, Elsa had managed to gorge three more bottles of wine down her sister's throat. Somewhere around the second bottle the alcohol coursing through the queen's blood had dissipated, leaving her with a slight headache and the strong sensation that she had forgotten something; probably, the moment in which she thought it a good idea to alcoholize her sister. Nonetheless, seeing Anna so giddy made her discard any reprimand she could spew for them both. She did quite the contrary actually, indulging her sister to more wine as the sky's tones transformed from light blue to pink and dark orange.

"Elsa this tasted horrible". Anna slurred, dropping her upper half on her sister's shoulders. Luckily for Elsa, the balcony's bench was sturdy. "But it was great!"

The queen chuckled. She adjusted the redhead on her side to free her left arm that had been creating intricate patterns with small snowflakes for their entertainment; per Anna's request.

"Do a snowman! Like Olaf! But bigger!" Anna said and her sister gestured to the empty space before them. Small snowflakes glued to each other, forming the silhouette of a smiling fat snowman. "That's so pretty." Anna drawled.

Elsa suspected she was beginning to fall asleep. She lowered her gaze to confirm if slumber had already taken her, but instead she was met by the watery eyes of her drunken sister staring into her soul.

"Like your freckles!" The redhead exclaimed suddenly. She rose from her sister's shoulder and held onto her pale cheeks with both palms, scrutinizing her visage.

Elsa felt the warmth of those palms enhanced by the alcohol that ran through her sister's body. "I-I thought you didn't like freckles."

Anna's grin and the glint in her eyes were strangely mischievous. "Not on me, but I love them on you!"

Then, with no transition whatsoever, the queen's lips were captured by the hot mouth of her sister. Her eyes opened like saucers and she tried her best to shove Anna away by pushing on her chest with her palms. It was useless, apparently alcohol gave Anna superhuman strength, and the queen only managed to separate their lips. "Anna! Your inhibitions!" She shouted, hoping to remind Anna of her restraints so she wouldn't lose her own. She was so close, that tongue had burned parts of her mouth she never knew she had; she could have sworn that it reached her throat!

She looked into her sister's dusky blue eyes begging her to control herself, but the lust she found there would not be constrained. She knew it because she not only saw it, she felt it reverberate through her heart to the lowest sections of her body when the smirking princess breathed in the huskiest voice she had ever heard, "I never had any."

True by fault.

Hence, with the ascension of the moon their two bodies descended to the tiled floor with a rather loud thud – lips attached, moans muffled, clothes discarded – but no servant went to check on their wellbeing, for they all knew the drunken queen was in very capable and loving hands.

…if only they knew how loving.

The End


End file.
